The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Initially upon a user expressing a desire to utilize a search utility, a home page associated with the particular search utility is presented that includes a search query input area into which the user may input keywords or phrases for which relevant search results are desired. Upon input of the keywords or phrases, a search engine results page (SERP) is presented that typically lists a plurality of search result descriptors, selection of any one of which navigates the user to a webpage associated with the described search result. This type of experience fails to offer the user an immersive experience and is limited in its ability to encourage attachment of the user with the search utility.